Our Summer Paradise
by MikeyStar
Summary: Summer. Beach.Waves. Girls. Boys. Hot lifeguards. Don't you love the summer time? AU GrLu NaLi etc :)...I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my fanfiction friends :) I'm back as you see and I'm ready for action. Man...that sounds stupid. So as I promised I wanna start a cute story about GraLu. I hope that all of you will apreciate my story. Now I'm rambling like an idiot. I wanna remind ya all that english is my 2dn language. Enjoy:))**

**Disclaimer: Me, myself and I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Gray and Lucy would be togheter since episode 3. :)**

(^-^)

Chapter 1

She looked out from her window and sighed. It was hard to leave your family and hometown and go somewhere else. Sure, in Magnolia had friends but it isn't the same. Lucy was sad that she wad leaving her hometown but she didn't have choice. After her dad's company bankrupted and her mom lost her job as a teacher her life started to be awful. All her friends left her and her family and she was ignored by all important people in her life. When she was rich all the boys were drooling over her but she knew that they were spoiled brats who thinked at money first. When she was 16 she was the best swimer and won a lot of prizes. She had dozens golden medals, but all of them doesen't matter when you're poor and hungry. After a while her parents found for her and them some jobs, but she was humiliating to serve at a cafe where all of her old rich friends were comming and messing with her.

And so, after a lot of begging from her and arguments with her parents Lucy was standing in the train to Magnolia. All her luggages were beside her. She looked at her ouffit and smiled...this clothes were the last she did buy when she was rich, about 2 months ago. She missed shopping. She was wearing skinny black jeans with a cream long sleeved top with bunnyes. She had a brown leather jacket and on her feet had a pair of black and white converses. Her hair was on a high ponnytail and she had a light make up. She sighed again. She was now happy thinking that her childhood friend Levy called her and oferred a place to stay and assured her that Gajeel, her boyfriend will find Lucy a place to work. She smiled when she tought at this strange couple. They first met in highschool and as hard as this seems Gajeel first confessed his love for the pettite bluehead. Levy was always a good friend, who diddn't choose Lucy for who she was. When Levy heard that her friend was comming in Magnolia she was excited. But that was 3 weeks ago for god sake. She sighed again thinking that it took that much to convince her father. She looked out on the window and sighed aagain. It was the seventh time in last 10 minutes.

_"Okay Lucy! Enough with the drama...you're not in an anime!"_ she smiled and took a look at the clock. Then the conductor decided to break her happy bubble "Mphm mpf mpsfmna !". Okay...Lucy was confused , trying to realise what the man said. She saw that almost all passagers were leaving. She got out from the train confused and decided to ask somebody. ''Luckly'' she was alone with a relativly cute guy who was starring at her all the way. _Great a cocky_ _bastard._

She said to herself with a forcefull smile. "Excuse me...sir. Could you tell me were we are now?" said Lucy politley. "We are in...But what if I don't want to tell you. Will you force me?" said the guy with a cocky grin. _Yep. Definetly a cocky bastard. OMG Lucy you have so much luck._ Lucy mentaly kicked herself for asking him, without realising that the guy pinned her to the wall. "What are you doing!?" she said terrified. "What I want to" said the guy and leaned close to kiss her. Just then another guy punched the cocky bastard in the face and pulled Lucy over with his hands on her breasts. _OMG Lucy! Antoher pervert! _ screamed Lucy to herself, tears falling from her eyes. Meanwhile the guy recovered himself and tryed to punch the raven guy. Lucy looked between tears at her hero. He was a cute guy, he had messy raven hair and he was build up. Her theory that he was a pervert confirmed when she saw that he was shirtless. It wasn't that bothered her, it wasn't. He had a weird tatoo under his colarbone, but now this was not the big mistery. The fight was over and the cocky guy ran away. Lucy was still tearing and the raven guy was getting close to her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he said worried. "No...he didn't do anything" said Lucy relived that he didn't jumped on her like a dog in heat. The raven boy's gaze stopped at Lucy's arm. She was bleeding. She tooked her hand and draged her to a bench, while Lucy was kicking herself for talking too soon. He put her on a bench" Stay here" he said and left. Lucy took a look at her arm. The wond wasn't to big but enough to ruin her clothes. _Lucy you idiot! You almost got raped, you were saved by a cute guy and you're thinking at clothes! What's wrong with you woman!?_ " Awww you fell for me and now you're thinking about how cute I am, isn't that right?" said a voice breaking Lucy's bubble. "Aaa...Wha...No...As if!" said Lucy blushing. The guy smirked and took her hand to treat her. Lucy stayed silent thinking what to do. " Why did you helped me?" she asked silently "You don't know me." "Why did you stayed when I left?" he said smirking" You don't know me". Lucy blushed furiously thinking at a answer while the raven guy smirked. "I'm Gray" he said in a 5 year old voice " What's you're name?". "Lucy" she said turning her back at him and showing her tongue at him playfuly " But my mom told me to not talk with stangers" she said in a kid's voice. "But we arren't strangers, I am Gray and you are Lucy" he said leaning closer and kissing her. His lips were warm and his menthol breath were was shoked. He pulled away saying "Lucy and Gray. I like how this sounds" and then he licked his lips " And I like cherries". He turrned arround and left leaving a blushing Lucy and her own toughts. "You pervert shirtless hero!" screamed Lucy, with a smile on her face looking arround for her bags.

(^.^)

**I is sooooooooo happy because I finish it now on my birthday! I had this in mind for a while and I promise longer chaps. So I've decided to continue my other fanfiction My Mr. Right, but I will update once in a while. I hope that all of you love this story. Remember that english is my 2nd language. Se ya next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my minions! *evil laugh* If you didn't realise all of you are part of my plan.*evil grin* I can't tell you my plan yet, mostly cause I didn't think of it yet. Anyway I wanna thank you apreciating and I wanna tell to my favorite minions: ****_suninong; Nanako HeartFull; Redbear108; fairytaillover416 and 88XeqtionerAngel88 _**** that you guys will be the bait for when I will decide on a plan. And that's because I like ya. *evil laugh* *cough cough**evil laugh.**

**fairytaillover416: Thank you. And to answer to the first question: If you read closely you will see that Lucy says her name. And for the second question I choose to say that I thought that Lucy is already confused and shocked and Gray took advantage of her. Mean Gray. *wink wink*.**

**Anyway...Enjoy!...And lucykly I kidnapped Hiro-sensei and Fairy Tail is now mine. Ha ha ha ha ha.**

**(^.^)**

And she was shoked. How dare he to kiss her and how dare she to like it. It was simple. He kissed her, she was shocked, he took advantage on her and she like it. Instead of kicking him in the gut or yell she just smiled. And the important thing: She liiked it! Now that guy, Gray will think that she's that kind of girl._ Great way to start you're life in this town Lucy. _ She said sarcasric having the urge to kick herself. Lucy decided to deal with it tomorow. Now she was tired, hungry and hurt.

She took her luggages and found her way trough the town. She was glad that she had a good memory and imagination. She remembered when Levy described the town and she easely found a way to her friend's appartament. She took a big breath and ringed the door's stayed like that for a minute worried why her pettite friend didn't answered. Suddenly the door opened and on the door appeard a tall boy. He was the thiphycal gangster type. He had muscles, piercings, a tough look, spiky black hair and red eyes.

"Oi bunny girl, what are you doing here?" said the man surprised."Gee, Gajeel-san nice to see you to!" said the blond. "Where is Levy-chan? Did you two did something nasty?" said Lucy smirking. "Levy is inside, and don't make me to die your hair red while you sleep!" said Gajeel trying to look scary. "Ok ok...Mr. Grumpy Pants don't be so mean." said Lucy with a pout.

"Oh...Lu-chan, why didn't told me that you'll come.I would send someone to pick you up!" said the pettite blue head."I was ok by myself Levy"said Lucy blushing slightly. "Did something happened Bunny girl?You look like you were kissed by someone." asked Gajeel with fake worried tone." Oh shut up you idiot!" said Lucy throwing a shoe at him, laughing.

"Umn...Lu-chan, where you are going to stay?"asked Levy. "Can I stay with you Levy?" "I would love to Lu-chan" said Levy "but since Gajeel moved here two weeks ago we don't have so much space.I'm sorry Lu-chan." said Levy, tears forming into her eyes."Oh that's ok Levy" said Lucy trying to make the girl stop crying."I have enough money to stay at a hotel a day or two till I will find a place to rent." "Or, if you wanna save you're money you could always stay where I used to." said Gajeel. "Oh that's a wonderful idea Gajeel" said Levy kissing him."Yeah...to wonderfull" said Lucy suspicious" who gave it to you?"."You wanna stay there or not?" sad Gajeel angry." Ok ok ok ironman I'll stay there a few days cause I m tired." said Lucy."Lu-chan! Gajeel said that he found you a job. You'll work with us starting Monday" said Levy excited. "That's great Levy. Thank you Gajeel."said Lucy."Can you go now to your old place...I wanna sleep!" said Lucy.

~Time skip~

"And this is the bathroom. You're room is the one in the middle." said Gajeel tired of explaining."It's ok...I like it. Thanks once again Gajeel.I owe you." said Lucy smiling." You better remenber that" said Gajeel."You can't go in the other if you'll excuse us we have work to do!" said Gajeel. "I'm glad that you like it Lucy! See you tomorow!" yelled Levy before Gajeel shut the door.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Gajeel."Don't worry Gajeel. Lucy's a big girl, and the boys will come home tomorow. Beside she needed a bit of pepper in her life" said confident Levy taking her boyfriend's hand and walking away.

Lucy was now a happy that had a roof on her head, even if it's for a while. She was now singing happy in the shower thinking how would she thanked Gajeel.

She got out of the shower wondering where are her roommates. Now she realised that she never asked about that and she regreted that. She sighed and decided to examine her new house. The place had big living room, quite messy. It had a big black leather couch, coffe table, a large flat screen tv, some video games. She went to the kitchen and smiled. It was a modern kitchen, well mantained, so it was a sign that one of her roomates cooked. She was happy cause she liked to cook, and to have someone to share your passion it's great.

Next was the hall. It had four rooms, and Lucy decided to go and unpack her things. Her room was bigger than her room back at home. The walls were painted in a ocean blue colour, and had a big window. In the middle of the room was the bed, a big one. She had a desk and some drawers. When she finished the unpacking she went to the living room, to clean up a little. But on the coffe table she found a note.

_Dear Lucy, _

_Were glad that you choosed our house to be your house. We are now somewhere to celebrate something with our friend, G. something about beatting up a guy. I, L. hope that you'll be happy in our home. Sadly the other guy, N. (an hopples idiot) ate all the food in the house. If you are hungry you'll find some biscuits and milk in second drawer. See you tomorow my princess. _

_ With love L. and the other two idiots N. and G._

Lucy stared at the note and shighed._Well...they seem like nice guys. _She shighed and went to the kitchen to find the milk and biscuits. After she ate she went to bed.

The next morning the sun was shining more than ever. The sky was blue and the birds were singing happily. But this didn't make our blond's life woke up angry. Who dared to disturb her beauty sleep?Is not that she needed one, but still. She opended her eyes and starred at the celling lazily. Suddenly she heard wishpers in her room. She got up scared and hoped that there arren't thiefs. What did she saw confused her. Two guys were in her of them, a cute guy with orane hair was starring at her, while the other one with pink hair was looking trough her underwear.

"Good morning my princess! I'm glad that you woke up, before that pink idiot would steal you're undies" said the guy who was starring at her. He was quite good looking. He had spiky but somehow fluffy orange hair._Like a lion. _She said in her mind and moved her gaze at the other one. The other guy had spiky pink hair and a white scarf at his neck, while on his head he had her blue bra. "Oi Loke! Look at how big is it! I never saw boobs like that before!". "Ok I admit that my princess boobs are bigger than I usualy see." said Loke. "Hey Luce!" said the pink guy." Did you ever thinked to go to a contest.I think that there are something like that. Like a contest for cats and dogs!"." Oi Natsu cut it out and intriduce yourself like me!" yelled Loke. "Hi, my name is Loke and I'm glad that you're gonna stay with us!" said Loke happy. "And I'm Natsu and if you wanna I could be your manager for these tipes of show." Lucy was red, but not from embarasment. She opened her mouth and said with a fake smile." Hello. I'm Lucy and you two are dead!"she yelled before kicking both guys, and run to the bathroom.

She closed the door and turned around to find another looked at the guy who was smirking. "Hello there you remember me?" said the guy pinning her to the wall. "You're that stupid shirtless hero!" she was something about him that confused her , she was trapped in his eyes. Suddenly his voice bringed back to earth."Are you done starring at me?" said Gray cockily"Do you wanna go to my place to finish what we started yesterday, or we could do it here,in the bathroom?". He leaned closer to her, his lips were closer to hers with every second that passed. "You idiot" said the blond "we are at you're place!" said Lucy still captured by his onyx eyes."Bathroom it is!" cheered Gray and started to kiss her collarbone slowly. He went up kissing her lips. She was frozen. In her mind was a battle.A side want to punch Gray and the other wanted to let him kiss her. She gasped coming to reality and pushed him away. "I'm not that type of girl!" she yelled opening the door and running past the two idiots who were trying to break the door.

(^.^)

**Done my dear minions! I hope you'll apreciate it! I'm sorry that the characters are OCC, but that's a part of my plan. Till I think at a evil plan enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review to tell me your oppinion. Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello there my minions! *silently evil laugh* I'm updating from my secret cave in Antartica but shhhhh...that's a secret :).**

**Anyway I wanna tell that _Redbear108 _is now a super minion.I accept your cookies as a gift cause I'm hungry. As a reward you'll recive a cute bear hat and jar of honney,and this is just because I like your name ! :)**

**And for fairytaillover416 I prepared something special. Hahahahaha. If you'll continue reading and reviewing my story...You will become my little cute evil minon assistant and I will not give you as my shark's food. *evil giggle*And that's cause you said that you like my story.**

**Enjoy...till you can! *evil laugh***

**(^.^)**

After a hundred apologises and bows from the three boys Lucy, finaly forgave the boys and got out from her room. She wasn't as sad and angry like in the begining but still was pissed. Now she was embarisingly sitting on a chair, in front of the boys who were staying on the couch. Her head was low and she was apologising to Natsu and Loke for the kicks. As for Gray she ignored his stare and smirks.

"Its okay Lucy. You didn't hurt us!" said Nastu akwardly."Yeah...its ok princess you don't have to apologise. Its our fault that we scared you". said Loke smiling.

"No its my fault that I didn't listened to you guys." said Lucy smiling softly" and for that I'll make you a present: chocolate cookies!" said the blond happily. The two guys cheered and started to do a happy dance while Gray was smirking wideley. "Can I get one two?" asked the boy. She didn't answer but gave Gray a cold glare. "Oi underware princess! What did you do?" asked Natsu confused "Why is Luce so angry on you?".

"Shut up flame brain!" barked Gray with a glare and then turned to Lucy who was ignoring him."Oi Lucy...what's wrong with ya!?Aren't you my girlfriend? Why do you ignore me?". Lucy was now blushing, Natsu was confused and Loke was angry. "How this happened my princes?" asked Loke, then turned to Gray"I called dibs on her!Don't you dare to touch her!". "What are you talking about!?" said Lucy frozen" when we became a couple?". "Well we kissed twice. Isn't this a rule in The Relationship Book or somthing like this?" asked Gray. Suddenly a book hit Gray's forehead and Lucy got up and went to the kitchen murmuring "Idiot" folowed by the two giggling idiots. Gray took the book and looked at the tittle and smiled "How to know when you're an idiot".

Lucy went to bed a little upset. She expected to see Gray moping around her apologising but he didn't do it. Damn she didn't saw him after she threw the book at hi. She was sorry that she reacted like this and she knew that Gray was't a bad guy, he just pretended. She was like that too when she was young. She was goofing arownd and playing with boys like they were toys. When she woke up she smiled thinking that she'll make up with Gray even sometimes he was a cocky decided that she will be more friendly with him. Lucy opened her eyes and found a note beside a plate with breakfast.

_I'm sorry that I was such a bastard. It won' t happen again. Please forgive me.-Gray._

She smiled. She was right at judging people. Even tought that they were just aquitances Lucy knew that the boys and she will be best friends. She ate her food and got up to make a exited the room and went to the bathroom. What se saw made he day. The door was closed while Natsu was doing some freaking vodoo dance.

"What's wrong Natsu? Are you calling the rain?" said Luce. "Oi-Luce-I've-got-to-pee!" said Natsu jumping like an idiot."But why don't you pee?"she asked.

"That playboy is taking a year to brush his hair! Help me!" said Natsu almost crying. "But I have no ideea how to do it!"said Lucy giggling.

"I have one!" said a voice beside her. "Gray! Where did you came from!?"asked Lucy startled. Gray wanted to say something but Natsu butted in."Ice princess, I never tought that I would ask you but please help me.!" said Natsu. "Okay but Luce," he said starring in her eyes" you have to promise me that you'll be quiet and you won't be mad at me". "Promise" said the blond serious."Okay then! Let's do it!" said Gray smirking.

He got close to the door while Lucy and Natsu were waiting to see what he'll do. "Oi Loke! Hurry up! Lucy's on her period and needs to clean up!" yelled Gray smirking. Lucy blushed furiously and Natsu, well Natsu was about to explode. In a second, after crashing something there Loke was out from the bathroom, blushing. "M-my princess! I-i'm sorry!I di-didn't knew!"said Loke shuttering. Lucy and Gray looked at eachother and started to laugh at Loke's confused face, while Natsu, well Nastu was in his happy place.

After she showered and fixed herself up she went to the living room, were the boys were waiting for her for a "Council Meeting".

"Okay...now that we are all here" said Loke with a buisness face" I wanna introduce to you a new thing called bonding time!". "What? Bending time?" asked Natsu plluging of his earplugs."You idiot! Bonding time!" yelled Loke while throwing a pillow at 10 minutes of yelling, cursing and pillow fighting between Natsu and Loke, he continued fixing himself up.

"Anyway, each of us, boys will spend time with Lucy" said Loke "and because I'm better than you idiots I'll spend more time than you with my princess." finished Loke smirking. After another 10 minutes of yelling, cursing and fighting between Loke, Natsu and Gray, they agreed. Lucy will spend a hour with each of them one a week. Lucy agreed too, afraid that the guys will fight again.

First one was Nastu. He proposed playing some fighting video game, and she agreed. They played half an hour when Lucy loosed, and Nastu cheered. Lucy made a cute pout and Natsu agreed to play again. Bad move Natsu, bad move. When Loke came to get Lucy to spend time with her he saw a almost crying Natsu and a cheering Lucy.

Next one was Loke. His choice: go to the mall. Lucy didn't want to go so she puffed. "My time, my choice, princess" said Loke smirking. The mall trip was fun despite Lucy's expectations. Loke stayed a hour to buy a new pair of glasses, while Lucy had fun messing with him.

Now was Gray's turn. Lucy was waiting for him a little apologised and she accepted but she didn't trusted completly yet. Now she was on a couch looking at Loke and Natsu who played the same game that she played a couple hours. Natsu was happier now, and said to Lucy that she had beginer luck."You brainless playboy! Why did you went there? He killed you!"yelled Natsu. "What did ya say? I'm gonna kill ya!" yeled Loke back and started to throw pillows at him.

Lucy started to chuckle but she turned arownd to see Gray smiling. "Are ya ready?" asked the boy."Yeah...what are we gonna do?" asked Lucy folowing Gray to the kitchen."Chocolate cookies!Since I didn't eat last night!" said Gray smirking."That was your fault idiot!" said Lucy blushing. So they began cooking, or more likley fighting with saw Gray's real face, he had a cute laughing. No moking, cockyly or smirking. Just real Gray. They were almost done now, and Lucy was happily standing on the table eating the chocolate cream when she heard a giggle. She looked surprised at Gray who was chuckling."What is so funny?"asked the blond confused."For a girl like you, you sure eat strange." said Gray laughing."What do you mean?" asked Lucy, while Gray was laughing. After he calmed down, Gray got close to her saying"You have chocolate cream" and he leaned in. Lucy sensed his menthol breath close to her face and closed her eyes. He smirked and closed the dstance between their faces, licking her cheek "on your face." finished then continued to lick her face where she had cream while Lucy was didn't knew why but she liked, and she was confortable arownd Gray.

"And to think that I was worried about you,Lu-chan!" said Levy smiling. "I see that you like here, Bunny girl! Aren't I a good friend for suggesting this place?" said Gajeel mokingly.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" asked Lucy blushing furiously. "Do you to want some privacy,bunny girl?" asked Gajeel highfiving with Gray.

~Time skip~

"So basicaly you'll work with us as lifeguards! Isn't that great Lu-chan!" said Levy entushiastic. "Yes Levy!Is great!"said Lucy happy about the news. "Anyway Lu- chan, what's going on with you and Gray?" said Levy smirking.

There were currently in Lucy's room, while the boys were playing video games."Th-thats nothing Levy! Don't scary me like that! Nothing is going now between us!Were just friends!" said Lucy"But I didn't knew that you swim!."said Lucy trying to change the subject. "Lu-chan! I swear that the conversation isn't over!" said Levy smiling "No Lu-chan...I still don't know how to swim!" said Levy embarased" I'm one of all managers that work at Magnolia the hotel that owns the beach were you're going to work!".

"Wow Levy...you are so I will be alone at the beach?" asked Lucy sadly."No Lu-chan!" said Levy happily"The boys are lifeguards too! You'll have the chance to see Gray shirtless!" said Levy smirking."I already saw him!" blurted Lucy. That the sentence that Lucy regreted saying that moment Levy's face was red."Lu-chan...what king of relationship you and Gray having?"

(^.^)

**I finished! Its aliveeeee!... dear minions, I hope that you'll all review cause Smiley , my shark( I named him that cause he has a lot of theets) is hungry and his favorite meat is minion meat.*evil laugh* *cough cough* *evil laugh* Anyway R&R! See ya next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there my little funny minions! :) I'm back with a new chapter. I'm very sick and don't be scared if I act OCC.I don't know if my story is as good as the other GraLu stories but I trust all of you to give me an opinion about how my story is.:) OMG...too much sentimental crap...so If you like it is ok but you don't, let me remind you that Smiley is hungry.:D**

**Redbear108: I don't realy know. But Smiley is a well trained pet that does what I tell him to do.:D But how about my story...do you like it!?**

**Leighjw98: I'm happy that you like my story:D And the minion stuff? Well some of you like cats, I like the yellow minions. Some of you have dogs as pets, I have Smiley, my shark as a pet.:D**

**Verana Cyrestia:I hope that I wrote your name correctly. I'm glad that you like my story and think that is cute:D.I will try to update every chapter as fast as I can.**

**Anyway...Enjoy till you can! *evil laugh***

**(^.^)**

Lucy couldn't sleep at all. Levy didn't let her go with just a excuse, and asked her every single detail. "Tell me all the dirty details, Lu-chan!" said Levy excited. You would think that Levy is a shy, inoccent wormbook. Wrong. Despite her looks Levy is an devil, but Lucy loves her just like that. Same old funny Levy.

Second of all was Gray. She couldn't get him out of her head. The minute she closed her eyes she saw his onyx eyes starring at her, like he'd put a spell on her and his touch on her cheeks. She didn't know why she acted like this in his presence.

She got up from her bed yawning. It was her first day of work here in Magnolia. Last night Levy explained to her that the beach where Lucy's going to work is owned by Magnolia Hotel. She was excited that she will meet new friends. Levy told her that they are good friends, who don't gudge you.

She took her chlothes and went to the bathroom, not before checking the clock._6:15...Its too early, we have to be there at 8. Maybe I could take a shower till then._ She said to herself happy that she could take a shower in peace.

After a long reconfortant shower, she dried her hair and put it in a high ponnytail. She got dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a shirt with her favorite band "Green Day". On her feet she had her favorite pair of converses. She put on her face a light make up, a waterproof one cause she knew that if she goes in the water her make up will be ruined. She got out from the bathroom and went to the living room, to see that the boys were asleep, on the couch. Gray was sleeping with peacefully way while the other two were tangled. Loke was hugging a sleepy Nastu and mumbling something about a princess a kiss and a frog droling on Natsu's shirt who was mumbling about shaving the head of ice princess. Lucy giggled and looked at the clock. It was 6:55, still to early to go to work.

She sighed and went to the kitchen deciding to make waffles for breakfast. She put her Ipod's earplugs in her ears humming with the song. She started to sing Summer Paradise by Simple Plan, and make waffles.

After she finished making them she put them on the plates and went to the fridge to look for something to put on them. She found nothing there, and started to look everywhere till she found honney._Well...It's better than nothing._ She opened the jar and started to put honney on waffles. She didn't knew that behind her, onyx eyes starred at her amused how she was dancing and eating honney.

When she felt his presence it was too late. He already took her honney covered fingers, and started licking them. She, once again shuttered at his touch, and blushed furriously."Next time you should sing more silently...you woke me up." whispered Gray is her ear. Gray put an arm arrownd Lucy's waist, hugging her from behind. Lucy blushed furiously thinking how she could escape before the other two will come in the kitchen and misunderstand like Levy. Then it hit her. Lucy smirked turning arrownd, facing Gray. "Gray" she purred in a sexy way and looked at Gray's reaction, he was blushing. But not a small blush, a big scarlet blush. He never tought that Lucy could turn arrownd and purr his name like that. He never knew that Lucy could be like that, but he like it.

Lucy was proud that she could make Gray blush like that. She looked at Gray's shocked face and smirked leaning to his ear."You are an idiot!" said Lucy kicking Gray the place where it hurts like shit. She left laughing while Gray was on the floor groaning in hurt.

~Time skip~

They were now in Loke' s car going to the hotel. Levy called and told them that she and Gajeel will wait for them in hotel's parking lot. Gray was still pouting and cursing under his breath "the beautifull blonde", Loke was driving and laughing about how he found and Gray in the kitchen. Lucy was giggling while Natsu was cheering and praising her for kicking underware freak's nuts.

Gray was shoked. He tought that Lucy started to like him. What was wrong if he made an inocent joke. Okay, it wasn't inocent, but it was a joke. He didn't like Lucy that way, or he did? Sure...he was atrracted to her, but who wasn't. Even the clueless Natsu would stare at her and blush when she was talking with her. Loke...well Loke was like that with every human being that had boobs and a vagina. But still was angry when other men starred at her.

"Oi...frozen brain, what's wrong?" asked Gajeel smirking "girl problems?". Gray looked arrownd and realised that they were already at the hotel. Lucy and Levy were talking, Loke was somewhere flirting with girls and Gajeel and Natsu were fighting.

Now they were at the kitchen, Levy and Lucy talking to Mirajane, the was very skilled and her food was famous everywhere. Next stop was the Hotel's librery, where Levy was in charge. "But where is Gajeel working?" asked Lucy was about to respond when Natsu, as. Levy always butted in "That metal head works as a bodyguard."."He's right Lu-chan" added Levy proud of her boyfriend"he works with Elfman, Mirajane's brother." They continued talking and walking to the last spot, staff's changing room while Gray was still silent thinking at his felings.

When they entered in the staff room Lucy saw a beautifull red head who was waiting for them.

"Hello Erza-chan!" said Levy happy" did you waited for us?". Erza looked at her watch and smiled."No Levy, you got here in time! My name is Erza Scarlet" said the redhead and looked at Lucy. "My name is to meet you Erza!." "I'm the staff manager, and this is the room where you'll let your is your uniform." said Erza smiling and handing a bag to Lucy.

Meanwhile Gray shivered. She was there, and he knew it. He looked to the right and then to the left. She wasn't in the room but she was coming. He had to find a plan fast. Whitout thinking much he got close to Lucy, putting a hand on her waist and leaning to her ear." I want you to help me!" said Gray fast "Let me stay like this and I'll owe you. Just let me stay like this." Lucy gasped at his looked in his eyes and and saw that he was sincere."Okay" Lucy agreed. Suddenly the door opened. In the room entered a cute girl with white pure skin and blue hair. She scaned the room and locked her eyes with Lucy then smiled. "My name is Juvia." said the girl. Lucy also smiled" My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you Juvia." "Juvia is also glad meeting you."and then Juvia looked at Gray who had his hand on Lucy's waist. Lucy feelt Juvia's gaze on her and looked at the girl's face. Juvia's face was first confused, and then angry.

"You- you...Love rival!" yelled Juvia" I forbid you to be at least 1feet to Gray-sama!"

"Juvia-chan! Calm down!"said Levy trembling."O-oi Juvia calm down!" said Gray. "Juvia calm down or this month you'll be your last month working here!" yelled Erza holding Juvia back. "I'm sorry Juvia. I didn't know that you and Gray are toghether." said Lucy, then turning to Gray glaring and hitting his hand."Why didn't you tell me?" asked Lucy. "Oi Luce! This isn't like that! We arren't togheter!" said Gray defending himself. "Gray-sama how could say that? After all these years!" said Juvia tears forming in her eyes.

(^.^)

**Done my minions! I wanna tell you *snif snif* that I love ya all*snif snif*...*silence*...Not sentimental crap again! Anyway I'm glad that minions all over the world are reading my story and reviwing it. "A small step for my story, a big step for me to conquer the world!" *evil laugh* *cough cough* *evil laugh*.**

**Anyway...Smiley says Hi! :D...Till next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***smoke* *Mikey appears with a cape blowing in the wind* *cool music in backround* Greetings my faithfull minions! I'm here with chapter 5! *evil laugh* *cough cough* Stupid smoke!**

**Leighjw98: Thanks. I hope that my future chapers will please you as well:D**

**Redbear108: OMG...you almost got me there. I almost had a heart atack.:D**

**Fairytaillover461: Thank you. I hope that you did well in midterm exams, and you'll recive a good grade.I know that:D**

**Unfortunately Smiley won't join us today*turns and glares at Smiley* He's grounded in his aqarium till he apologises for eating my teddybear. What!? Even an evil like me needs a good sleep. Enjoy...till you can! :D**

**(^.^)**

"Gray close your mouth" said Erza amused "or a fly will get in!". "What do you mean?" asked Gray. Erza was right. From the moment Lucy exited the staff room in that swimsuit Gray couldn't get her eyes off her. The swimmsuit wasn't brilliant. Lucy was wearing a red one piece swimmsuit, with a big white cross (AN:Google it! :P). On her back was written her name. Gray was daydreaming when Erza's voice got him down on earth "You are starring at Lucy for half an hour!" said Erza "Don't play dumb with me!You like her!". "Did you ever tought that he doesn't play, he really is a idiot, Erza?"asked Natsu laughing. "Oi flame brain! Who asked you?" yelled Gray starting to fight with Natsu. They were wearing red swiming shorts with crosses just like the girls.

They curently were on the beach, at the lifeguards place. Lucy was talking with Juvia happily. Apparently Juvia accepted Lucy as a love rival after Lucy promised she'll stay away from Gray. The beach was now still empty, but Erza assured Lucy that till noon the beach will be crowded.

"You'll work in teams. Each of you will have a partner. To avoid the problems" said Erza looking at Juvia "I choosed your partners. So no complaining." They each took a look on the paper.

"Aww man! I wanted to be with my princess! Why do I have to be with the pink freak?" complained Loke. "Oi shut up! Its not like I'm dancing in joy to be your partner, you dog in heat!" said Natsu puffing.

"Juvia is with Lyon-sama!" said Juvia dissapointed."Juvia wanted to be with Gray-sama!"

"Wait!" said Natsu "If Juvia is with Lyon it means that Gray is with Lucy!" Gray who was still dreaming at unicorns waked up from his daydream and blushed slightly.

"Noooooooo!" yelled at the same time Loke and Juvia. "I wanna be with my princess!" whined Loke. "And Juvia wanted to be with Gray-samaaa!" said Juvia with tears in her eyes. "Erza...could you please change me with my princess?" asked Loke with puppy eyes. "No! And that's the last answer." said Erza

"Ummm...guys." said Lucy "If you want it so bad I could exchange places with Gray's allwright with it." said the girl unsure.

Gray looked at Lucy. She was waiting his answer...a little to sad. She had feelings for him?Gray wanted to answer but Erza cut in. "I said no. If you'll say one word about this thing again I swear that this will be the last day of work."said the scarlet glaring.

Gray sighed looked at Lucy and saw that she was happy too. She really had feelings for him? Nah...it couldn't be.

"Ummmm... this Lyon. He is a lifeguard too?" asked Lucy intimidated by Erza."Yes. Actualy he's Gray's cousin. He'll work with all of you, but from tomorow." said Erza smiling "Now enjoy your first day here. I have to go, but if you have any questions asks Gray."said Erza and left.

They started to have fun. Gray and Natsu digged a hole in the sand and put a sleeping Loke there and then covering it. Next Natsu stoled Gray's shorts, letting him stay in the water for 10 minutes. Gray took revenge on Natsu when he and Loke throwed him in the sea, while Lucy was giggling

~Time skip~

Lucy had succes. It was noon and the beach was full. She was crowded by boys, asking for her number or for a picture with her. Some guys were bold enough to ask her to a date. Loke was flirting with some girl, trying to forget that he wasn't in the same team with his princess. Natsu was fighting with water with some kids while Juvia was starring at Gray behind a bush. Gray, well Gray was growling, glaring and somethimes even cursing the boys who were arrownd Lucy.

"Ya know ice freak" said Natsu standing behind him "even your my enemy and friend I hate to see you like that. You should go and save her. You like her admit it." said Natsu smiling. "Shut up ash brain! You like her too!" said Gray defending himself. "Yeah" said Natsu being serious "but I see how she looks at it's not in "Lets be friends" way." "Thanks flame head." said Gray patting his friend back. He got up and went when Lucy was. "But that dosen't mean that I give up on her!" yelled Natsu smiling. "Yeah human torch! Keep dreaming!" yelled Gray back.

Lucy couldn't escape from the boys. When she saw Gray comming on her way she sighed relived. But when she saw his smirk she knew that it meant troubles. Well...if that means that she will escape from these boys she willed to sacrifice.

Gray made his way trough the boys and took Lucy's hand. "What are you doing?" said one of the boys. Gray turned arownd and glared at him. "Whay do you mean by that? I can't take my girlfriend on a date?" said Gray smirking while Lucy blushed. "Is that true, Lucy?" asked one of them. "Yeah guys...sorry." said Lucy blushing. It was the think that Gray was looking forward to. He took Lucy's hand and walked away.

Lucy was still blushing. They were walking on the beach, Gray still holding her hand. She was trying to ask Gray where they were going but the she only mumbled.

"G-Gray where are we going?" shuttered Lucy. "Didn't I told you? Were going on a date!"smirked widely. They were now at a ice cream shop, and Gray was still holding her hand. They ate the ice cream and walked on a beach. They talked...well Gray talked and Lucy blushed and shuttered cause Gray was still holding her hand. For Lucy was like she was put on a spell. She didn't want this time with Gray to finish.

Half an hour later Gray was standing on the sand while Lucy was searching for shels. She was happy and she wasn't acting akward with Gray, just her normal shelf.

Gray looked at her and smiled. How could not like Lucy. Damn! Even the dense Natsu realised that she was one in a million. He was happy just to be her friend. He smirked when he reminded how hard she blushed when he took her hand and said that they were on a date. When Natsu put his hand arrownd her she didn't blush, and when Loke flirted with her she didn't blush either.

Lucy admited in her head. She had a crush on Gray. She liked the cocky bastard, the stupid shirtless hero, the pervert. But she was happy just to be his friend (AN: Oh the irony!:] ). She knew he didn't liked her. He is just messing with her, just teasing. He has Juvia. That girl loves him, no she adores him and Lucy can't do anything against it. She sighed and forced a smile. She turned to Gray who was smiling at her. Seeing his smile her heart melted. She waved at him and started to look for more cute shels. Then she found it. A cute looking heart shaped giggled and start cheering happily. She turned to Gray and smiled, running to him to show the rock, grinning like a 5 year old.

"Gray, Gray! Look at this-!" yelled Lucy running to Gray. Wrong move Lucy, wrong move. She tripped running, falling on to Gray. Now she was standing on top of Gray locking her lips to his. Gray was shocked but he started to kiss her. Lucy was frozen, a big scarlet blush creeped on her face. Lucy was on top of him, her chest and hads pressing his shirtless didn't struggled or tryed to escape. She just let it flow. Gray blushed a little but then he smirked at her reaction and broke the kiss. Lucy was dosapointed, she wanted more. Gray liked his lips, breaking the silence "Awww...you remembered that I like cherries." said the boy smirking. Lucy blushed and mumbled "Idiot".

It was now clear for him. Gray didn't knew if he loves her, but a think was clear. He, Gray Fullbuster has a crush on Lucy.

(^.^)

**Done:D Okay...I made Natsu a bit more...who am I kidding a lot more inteligent. I like stupid Natsu but I would like that Gray would have more concurence. And in this chapter I made Gray to think about his feelings, and for now on to try to get Lucy fall for him. I hope that nobody will get upset that I made Lyon Gray's cousin. Its all part of my plan. *evil laugh***

**I hope that all of you are enjoing my storry. Till next time my minions!:))) *smoke* *Mikey leaves with the cape blowing in the wind* *evil laugh***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there my minions! Sorry it took so long to update but I started school and I got busy (Not in that way):) So I hope that ya all forgive me and enjoy my story :)**

**eighjw98: Don't worry about that :)...My mom says that I am a special person...brought in her life to ruin her...that cause I am a little crazy :D  
**

**ILoveCelestialIce: OMFG! I'm your biggest fan:) I think I'm gonna cry T-T...Thank you for liking my storry :D**

**XxxAngeloftheDeadxxX : Yeah...and He's still grounded by the way...and I don't know...*mumbles* I gues I have to ask my sister...If I find her in this mess...By the way...I like your name...very cute and villian :D**

**Redbear108 : I said that and I will say it again...I don't feed Smiley with my friends...except that time when...Back to the point...Are you a wizard?Or maybe are you in this room? If you are a wizard can you resurect my Dante...cause its the last thing I love from my chilhood. If he was still alive *turns and glares at Smiley* he would loved you :)))**

**fairytaillover416: Good...that means that I'm not the only crazy people on this planet :) Hahahah...Okay that wasn't funny.**

**I don't own nothing...In fact the only thing I own is Smiley and my phone. Enjoy * evil laugh***

**(^_^)**

" Pweeeease!" begged Lucy with puppy dog eyes."Pweease Gray...don't be so mean." "I'm going crazy. Please stop begging with the puppy eyes." said Gray sighing. "I'm not going to buy it!". "But Gajeel bought it for Levy...why are you so mean" said Lucy with a cute pout They were currently sitting on the couch waching My little Pony cause Natsu said "It has educational meanings".Lucy doesn't think that Natsu knows what that means but she let it pass. After she had that moment with Gray she didn't felt akward around him and she was acting like her usual self. They came home late and ate while arguing for the remote. Natsu won cause Gray was to happy to fight, Lucy was too dep in tought and Loke didn't feel like it. After that Lucy talked with Levy...and that was a loooong talk, while Gray was sulking cause wanted to make Lucy blush more and "play" with her. (**A/N: *wink* *wink*) **But after the talk with Levy Lucy was gigling and begging Gray to buy her ATL's knew T-shirt. Gray knew that she would make him buy it for her but he wanted to know how far she will go."My princess...I'll buy it for you" said Loke smiling."No...you are too cllingy...I don't want you." said Lucy with a cute pout. "But...but" said Loke shoked. Gray was grining and Natsu was laughing while Loke was sulking in the corner.

"Come on Gray...don't be a scumbag!" said Lucy faking her angry. Gray smirked " Oh...Fuck you!" said sipping from his soda. "Fine!" said Lucy smiling. Gray choked with the juice and looked at her "Really?" he said happy." And then you'll buy it fom me right?" said Lucy childlish. Gray was spechless, Natsu was laughing and Loke was starring at the blonde girl. Lucy looked at them gigling and stod up from the couch walking to her room. "I'm going to shower!" yelled Lucy, and then turned to Gray "I'll be waiting for you in my room." and then she left smirking. "Soooooo...What are you gonna do?" said Natsu still shoked. " Do you think that I'm going to pass this oportunity?" said Gray smirking. " I'm gonna find my earplugs!" said Natsu starring at the TV. "Don't you dare to hurt my princess!" yelled Loke. "Don't worry...she'll like it." said Gray smirking and liking hi lips.

Lucy got out from the shower blushing. She still didn't belive how she acted with the guys. "I don't belive it!" she said"What happened to me?". She exited the bathroom and walked past living room, it was empty. She opened her bedroom door and gasped. On the bed was Gray sleeping in nothing but his boxers. "He is in his boxers!" said Lucy to herself "Awwwww...he is so cute...What are you thinking Lucy?" she hit herself, and then she smirked. She walked to her bed, took a pillow and climbed on Gray."Grayyyy...Wake up." she wishpered in his ear and then hit him with the pillow. "What the...Lucy!" yelled Gray. "Its your fault for sleeping in my bed" said Lucy with a cute smile. Gray loked at Lucy and was on top of him wearing just a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Then he grabbed her and hugged her from behind, snuggling with her. "Gray... What are you doing?" blushed Lucy furiously. "You said you'd wait me in your room...so here I am and I'm so tired that I can't go in my rom to sleep." said Gray cutely" And here is so confy...Let's sleep." Lucy looked at Gray and smiled, and closed the light.

~Time skip~

"Lucy...I'm hungrrrryy" yelled Natsu entering the kitchen. There was Lucy making pancakes while Loke was bothering Gray with questions. "So you didn't do it?" asked Loke curious. "Loke stop bothering Gray. We didn't do it...we just slept...We are not a couple so we didn't do it." said Lucy a little sad. "Luuuuuce... .Hungry" said Natsu furious. Lucy hurried cause it's no good when Natsu is hungry and put the pancakes on the plate and sat down beside Loke. She was wearing a plaid shirt with a big V neck and a pair of denim trousers. Gray was starring at it very intently and blushing. "Like what you see?" asked Natsu smirking." Shut up you idiot" said Gray angry and then said to Lucy. "Ya know...you coud unbutton a little that shirt...I would like it more." smirking. Lucy looked at him, then looked at her shirt. "You know...you could help me to unbutton the shirt" she said smirking. Gray looked at her and unbuttoned her shirt fastly. "Gray!" she yelled blushing. "But you said that I could" said Gray cutely. Lucy looked at the boys. They were starring at her boobs...even blushed furiously and took her bag exiting the house puffing angry.

Lucy was now at the beach putting the umbrelas at their places. She was still angry at the boys and she wanted to stay that way. She sighed and turned around facing some smirking boys. She looked at them bored. She was already used to be hitted on by the boys. Usualy they were scared by Gray and his angry glare. "Hey there pretty girl." said one of them checking Lucy out and liking his lips "What are you doing here alone?". Lucy looked around and were right. It was too early in the morning and nobody was on the beach. She looked then at the boys and started to get were stinking of alcohool and they looked strong. Suddenly one of them grabed Lucy's wrist and pulled her, and hurting her. She started to cry silently but then someone hit him. "Why don't you leave her alone?" said a was happy...she knew that Gray would save her. Those drunken boys were scarred and run away, while Lucy turned to her savior, ready to give Gray a kiss. Then she gasped...it wasn't Gray. Ther in front of her eyes was standing a tall, good looking guy. It was Lyon.

(^_^)

**Doneeee!:) So I made Lucy a little OCC. Sorry...and I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter...I kinda made it fast so I didn't have time.**

**The things with the Fuck you thing and the one with the unbuttoned shirt is a true story...I know that cause that happened with me and my best friend guy...but were not in love or something.**

**I don't own ATL or All Time Low...but I wish I could...Jack is devilish good looking *evil laugh*. They aremy favorite band.**

**I hope you like this chapter and you'll enjoy it :D...See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome my little badass minions :D I'm glad that all of you liked the last chapter.**

** Kyto Touche: I'm glad that you like it! For the jokes...well here I write some situations that happens in my like...like the one with the unbuttoned shirt and the one with Fuck you :)...so...they are true story :D**

**Redbear108: Lol...you really sound like a genie...are you blue like that one from Aladin? :D...and don't worry your little ass...I created a new machine called ComeBackToLiveDanteInator...Lol I sound like Doofenshmirtz :)))**

**fairytaillover416: Yaaaaay...I'm sooo happy:)**

**leighjw98: OMG.,...Do you really like All Time Low?...If you so Marry me :)...and crazy is the new Genius :P**

**Guest: I glad that you like it...and I don't think that it should be rated M cause is not like I write everything in there :)**

**(^_^)**

"L-Lyon!" gasped Lucy" What are you doing here?" asked Lucy shoked. "Well...I work here as a lifeguard. And apparently so do you." said Lyon smirking and checking up Lucy, then she grabbed her in a hug. Lucy blushed and tried to escape from the gasp. "Lyon...leave me alone." said Lucy obviosly hurt. "I missed you Lucy" whispered Lyon. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She started to push him of, trying to escape. After making fun of her he came here like a lost puppy. "Let me go!" screamed Lucy, starting to hit him. Lyon grabbed her wrists and tried to kiss her.

"She said to live her alone!" yelled a angry voice behind them...it was Gray."Gray!" said Lucy relived, runned and hugging him. Gray was blushing hard looking another way, Lucy was hugging him too hard and her boobs were squishing too hard on his chest. "Lucy...could you not be so close?" asked Gray embarased but then said "Its not like I don't want it but let's save it for when we will be alone." said the raven head looked at him clueless and then looked down at her boobs blushing. "Yeah... save it" said Lucy laughing, and then face-palmed herself. "Really?" said Gray happy. Gray was almost to kiss her, but Lyon cleared his throat.

"So if you love birds finished sweet talking" said Lyon with a smirk " I want to tell hello to my cousin" said looking at Gray" and to my ex-girlfriend". "You bastard!" said Gray angry. Lucy was blushing while Gray was glaring at Lyon. "And I just wanted to say that I won't back down Gray." said the white haired boy. "See you at the party tonight Lucy." said Lyon and leaved. Lucy looked at Gray, while he hugged her one more time. "You okay?"asked Gray worried. "Yeah" said Lucy "Lets go back".

~Time Skip~

They were now at the staff party in the hotel's club. Lucy was wearing a caribean blue strapless dress, with black high heels, and her hair was in a high ponnytail. They were a couple of guys who hitted on her but she refused them politely. She looked around her for Gray and wasn't here. Recently she found herself thinking more and more at Gray, and somehow she like it. But it's not like she was in love with him...or she was? She took some steps when she was grabed by hand. "_Please God...don't be Lyon!" _cried Lucy. " Hei Lu-chan...what are you doing here...where is Gray?" asked Levy worried. "Levy!" said Lucy relived "I don't know ...I'm not his mom" said the blonde puffing."Okay Lu-chan..." said Levy amused "Well I'm gonna look for Gajeel.. Go find Gray and have found!". "As if." puffed the blonde and looked away blushing.

She tried to look for Natsu, Gray and Loke, but she couldn't find them. She asked Mirajane who told her that she saw Loke with a girl, Natsu was with Lisanna and gray was fooling around sighed, she was bored. "Ahhhhh...I'm so bored Mira...I wish that something interesting would happen to me." "Be careful...wishes always come true" said Mirajane smiling. "I'm not so sure about that Mira." "Don't blame me if something happens...I told you...see you latter Lucy." "Bye Mira" said Lucy bored.

She got up from her chair and walked to the bathroom but she tripped and started to fall when a hand grabbed hers. "I knew that you wouldn't leave me alone!" said Lucy happy looking at the boy...who wasn't Gray. She started to laugh nervously while the boy was smiling at had withe hair and bright blue eyes, while he had a very wierd red earring in his left ear.

"Hey there...My name is Sasha*. And you are?" asked the cute boy. Lucy smiled at him "My name is Lucy and I'm the new lifeguard here. Sory for the fall". "that's nothing...Do you wanna drink something?'" asked Sasha smiling. "sure" said Lucy happy.

They were now drinking and laughing at the bar. Lucy liked Sasha, he was cute and funny. She looked around her and saw Gray getting close to them. But he wasn't like usual...something was wrong. Gray took more steps closer and loked his eyes with Lucy. She gasped...his eyes were different...more like an animal hunting his prey. **(AN; Roar :D) **Suddenly Gray tooked her hand and got close to her ear and wishpered softly "Let's go home" and then looked at Sasha in a funny way."Gray...you are drunk. Tell Natsu to take you home." "No...I don't wanaa go with Natsu!" whined Gray like a little kid. "Go home" said Lucy sternly. "If you don't go with me I'm gonna kiss you Lucy" said Gray with a smirk and turned to Sasha "You don't mind...right?". "Do your thing" said Sasha smiling. Gray took a look at Lucy and saw how she was dresed and then he looked at Sasha and growled. "You look to beautiful to stay with this bastard." said Gray angry"Let's go home Lucy." Lucy looked in Gray eyes, and smirked _"He's too drunk to do something"_ "I don't wanna."said Lucy cutely. "Okay...You wanted to play with me." Gray put one hand on Lucy's cheek and smirked. He got close and kissed Lucy on the lips. Lucy was frozen, she like it...but it was in front of everyone, and Sasha was starring at them with a smirk. Lucy hit herself in her mind and put a hand behind Gray's head. She smirked and catched Gray's ear laughing evily "Lets go home bastard" said Lucy laughing. "See you tomorow bro" said Sasha laughing.

**(^_^)**

**So...I'm done. Sorry for making you waiting my fanfic, I'm not that proud of this chapter and I promise that the next one will be legend-wait for it... In my defence last night I was drunk...sooooooo classmate who got me home said two things : was 3 am, the streets were empty and was silent. She got me home with her sister and told me that I was singing:**

** "Hi my name is  
Whatever you call me  
So let's get undressed  
'Cause you look a little lonely  
I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh  
Cover your body with my autograph  
So let's get undressed  
'Cause I wanna see you naked" And there was a cute guy who was smirking at me ant said to me :"Sure...Why not?".**

**2. I was at that party, I was drunk on a couch. And there was a freshman at my school, he was drunk the two of us were chilling out on the couch he sais to me :"Get my bowtie down." I, a good friend helped him, but I could't see much and I sat in his lap to help him out. From the outside it was like we were kissing or I was raping him.(I swear that I wasn't raping he IS CUTE) . so when I finished taking that thing down I turned arround and saw that all my friends were starring at me. AKWARD.**

*** Sasha is from Seikon No Qwaser cause I like him. :) Thanks for reading my story :D Bye my little minions...Dary...Legendary. :D**


End file.
